


Внезапно привалило и отвалить не хочет

by I_am_psih



Series: Привалило [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: О том самом.Лера пытается перейти на новый уровень, но боится этого. К счастью, в этом ей помогут сверхзаботливые мужья.
Series: Привалило [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842766





	Внезапно привалило и отвалить не хочет

Лера возвращалась с задания, которое длилось три дня. Оно было элементарным, как и все предыдущие, но очень долгим. Они всё ещё оставались на уровне Б-2. Потому что Лера никак не решалась. Ей самой уже давно хотелось перевести отношения с Роем и Луи на новый уровень, при их сладких поцелуях хотелось позволить зайти дальше. Но было страшновато, ведь Лера знала о сексе только в теории. 

Все эти три дня своего одиночного задания, когда она сидела в засаде, она думала об этом. И пришла к выводу, что тот, кто не рискует - не пьёт шампанское. 

В мире соулов на дворе стояла ночь. Но Рой и Луи не спали, терпеливо дожидаясь свою жену. Она ворвалась в комнату и выглядела так решительно, что мужья чуть не испугались, а не решилась ли она их убить, как она грозилась каждый раз, когда что-то шло не по её плану. 

\- На кровать. - властно произнесла она. Рой и Луи от страха вскочили с кресел и сели на кровать. Лера последовала за ними. К счастью, мужья были в лёгких элегантных ночных халатиках, так что возиться с одеждой не прийдется. Лера же была одета полностью, даже куртку не сняла. Пока девушка всё это просчитывала в голове, Рой и Луи напряжённо смотрели на жену. 

\- Лерочка, - решился подать голос Луи. - что-то случилось? 

\- Да! Что-то случилось! Мне надоело быть недотрогой. 

\- Но...

\- Я же вижу, что вы хотите, и я хочу, но мой страх мешает всем в этом доме! 

\- Лера, - мягко позвал уже Рой. - Ты действительно так думаешь? 

\- Да! А разве неправда? Мне девчонки уже рассказали, мы дольше всех за последние пять лет так долго не меняем уровень. 

Это была чистейшая правда. Знакомство с некоторыми жёнами оказалось полезным: они рассказывали про всех и про вся, а Лера, обожающая сплетни, внимательно слушала и внемляла. Оказалось, Рой и Луи были одними из самых богатых соулов. По их законам, они сначала создавали пару и только по прошествии десяти лет им могли доверить жену. Услышав подобные временные промежутки, Лера задалась вопросом, сколько же им в таком случае лет, но сразу же отмела его - у волшебных существ другие временные рамки. 

Да и жёны, умудрённые личным опытом, могли кое-что посоветовать. А как говорится, смотря порнуху, казановой не станешь. Особенно, когда речь заходит не о людях. Приходилось потихоньку выведывать, как это происходит. 

\- Ты главное не бойся, расслабься, можешь попробовать себя сама подготовить пальцами. - говорила Сара. 

\- Не бойся проявить инициативу. Если хочешь поцеловать, то поцелуй. Мои особенно любят, когда я их везде ощупываю. - наставляла Ратхарани. 

\- Если не сможешь возбудиться из-за напряжения, то лучше скажи об этом, не заставляй себя. И если не сможешь кончить, то тоже говори об этом, иначе соулы не смогут простить себе такого. - продолжала Элизабет. 

\- И главное, если тебе неприятно, то тоже говори об этом. Всё-таки первый раз - это важно. - закончила Алия. 

После этого разговора Лера вернулась вся красная, как помидор, зато просвещенная. 

\- Это так, но не нужно себя заставлять делать что-то, потому что другие люди это обсуждают. - попытался вразумить её Рой. 

\- Дело не только в этом. - возразила Лера. - Просто, вы столько для меня сделали, а я даже не могу решиться на первый шаг. Да если бы не вы, я бы так и умерла в одиночестве. 

\- Не говори так! - остановил её Луи. - Это мы выдернули тебя из обычной жизни. 

\- Да кому я в этой обычной жизни-то нужна со своим характером и психами? - Лера была уже на грани и готова была заплакать. 

Соулы не сказали ни слова, они просто обняли свою жену, утягивая на кровать к подушкам. Так и заснули. 

Утром Лера обнаружила себя между Роем и Луи. 

\- Ладно, в этот раз не получилось. - тяжело вздохнула она, когда садилась за кухонный стол. 

\- Почему ты сразу не сказала нам, что хочешь повысить уровень? - спросил Рой, сидящий справа. 

\- Потому что я думала, что если допущу промедления, то уже больше никогда не решусь. А ещё я стеснялась. 

\- Тогда можно начать сначала. Но на этот раз мы будем проявлять инициативу. Для начала. - предложил Луи. 

Лера тяжело вздохнула и уронила голову на стол. Все-таки она была смелой лишь на словах, когда дело доходило до действий она трусила. 

\- Ну почему вы такие милые? - спросила она с таким выражением, будто это было что-то плохое. 

\- Какая жена, такие и мужья. - ответил Луи, ставя перед Лерой стакан с горячим шоколадом. Лера ненавидела кофе. 

\- Просто скажите: вы этого хотите? - девушка резко поднялась и испытующе посмотрела на соулов. 

\- Конечно. - ответил Рой за двоих. 

\- Но хочешь ли ты? - продолжил Луи. 

\- Да. - чуть ли не отчаянно ответила Лера. - Очень хочу. - она снова уронила голову на стол. - Но я боюсь. 

\- Может, тогда начнём с малого? - предложил Луи. - Когда мы с Роем сделали этот шаг, мы долго шли к главному. 

\- Это звучало максимально ужасно. И что значит «начинать с малого»? 

\- Ну, например, поцелуи, изучение тел друг друга,... 

\- Это звучит ужасно смущающе. 

\- Но ведь мы целовались и ты видела, как мы это делали. 

\- Как ты узнал? - с совершенно красным лицом спросила Лера. 

\- Ты слишком громко дышала от волнения. - ответил Рой. 

Лера стала похожа на варёного рака, когда вспомнила эти моменты. Она часто засыпала с Роем и Луи в их комнате, и среди ночи просыпалась от тихого шёпота мужей. Они говорили друг другу очень милые вещи, прерывая поцелуи и увеличивая темп движений, пружинящих матрас. 

\- Но это было другое. Вы давно вместе, хорошо знаете друг друга. А я ничего не знаю. Я боюсь, что вам не понравится. 

\- На то и нужен опыт. А опыт невозможно получить бездействием. Все совершают ошибки, но это необходимо, иначе их не исправить. - подбодрил её Луи. 

\- Да и мы в любом случае не сможем тебя потом бросить. - вставил свои пять копеек Рой. 

Лера невольно улыбнулась. 

\- Тогда стоит повременить ещё. - произнесла она, отпивая шоколад. 

Уже вечером, когда Лера расслабленно лежала в ванной с пеной, к ней внезапно зашёл Рой. 

\- Эй, а постучаться? - возмутилась она. 

\- Прости. - без всякого раскаяния произнёс Рой и, сняв набедренную повязку, сел в ванную напротив Леры. На пол вылилось немного воды. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - Лера подобрала к себе ноги. 

\- Делаю то, чего ты так хотела. - Рой медленно приблизил своё лицо к её. Он долго держал паузу, прежде чем резко втянуть её в нежный поцелуй. 

В теле начал разгораться жар. 

Их прервал Луи, который, ничего не говоря, тоже забрался к ним, выплёскивая больше воды. 

Рой оторвался от губ Леры и откинулся на грудь Луи, расслабленно прикрывая глаза. 

\- Убираться потом будете вы. - пробурчала девушка, смотря на мокрый пол. 

\- Без вопросов. - согласился Рой и раскрыл руки в стороны, приглашая жену в свои объятия. - Мы не кусаемся. 

\- Я знаю. - вздохнула Лера, послушно перемещаясь к мужьям. 

Ощущать кого-то настолько тёплого и живого было непривычно. Но приятно. Впервые она обнимала Роя, будучи совершенно нагой. Если подумать, при них она действительно всегда была одета. 

\- Надеюсь, тебе будет приятно. - прошептал Рой ей на ухо и огладил Леру между ног. 

Девушка сначала хотела вскочить, но не смогла устоять перед горячими пальцами мужа. Да и поцелуй от Луи, который тот дарил через плечо Роя, останавливал её. 

Лера достигла пика быстро. 

\- Теперь я знаю, как тебе нравится больше. - сияющий радостью Рой убрал руку и погладил девушку по спине. 

Совершенно вымотанная жена лишь ответила:

\- Молодец. Используй с умом. 

\- И буду.


End file.
